Melt with You
by Missyprissy1014
Summary: Peeta helps Katniss cool off on a hot day. Mature content. Prompts in Panem Day 5.


**Day 5, Prompts in Panem. Inspired by a naughty picture of ice. Pure smut.**

"I swear it just keeps getting hotter and hotter," Katniss said as she fanned herself.

"The parts to repair the AC will be here tomorrow," Peeta said from his seat on their porch. "I wish we hadn't of turned off the AC in your old house."

"Yeah, me too. We could always go to Haymitch's house."

"I got a better idea. Come on," he said while he helped her up off the patio floor. "Go wait in the room for me."

"Why? It's even hotter in there."

"Then take your clothes off and save me the trouble."

"Peeta!"

"You know, for someone who likes action better than words, you sure are doing a crummy job of it." She let out a puff of air as she stomped upstairs. He knew that teasing her would get her all riled up. That's exactly how he wanted her.

When she made it upstairs, she quickly began taking off her clothes, throwing it haphazardly on the ground just to piss him off. He was always the neater one. She heard the door to the fridge clank when it shut and she wondered what on earth he could be up to. He was going to leave her guessing because when he walked into the room his hands were behind his back. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and placed whatever it was on the vanity.

"I'm naked, now where do you want me?" she said annoyed. He smiled, which only pissed her off more.

"You keep running that mouth of yours and I'm gonna screw it." He noticed how she clenched her thighs together. He always had a way with words, but some words were only reserved for her. "Lay on the bed." She did what she was told but did it in a very sexy way, being sure to crawl on her knees with her ass in the air determined to make herself look irresistible. She saw how his Adam's Apple bobbed as she looked over one shoulder. She flipped onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Give me your hands," he instructed. He stretched out each of her hands and tied them to the bed post then proceeded to do the same thing to her feet. Her body made a glorious X on the bed and he took a second to admire her.

"What now?" she asked, curious as to what he was up to.

"Now we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For this." He disappeared into the bathroom and emerged with something in his mouth. When he got closer he opened his mouth and she watched as he pulled out a piece of ice. "We wait for this to melt."

"Are you kidding me?" she said frustrated.

"Nope," he said popping the P. "I'm just going to place this right here and I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." She moaned her protest but it meant nothing to him. He had laid the ice in the valley of her chest. She tucked her chin to her chest and prayed the ice would melt soon. She was so turned on but could do nothing to alleviate the sensation between her legs.

Her head snapped to the side when she heard him rummaging in his painting studio next door. She wondered if he was creating a picture of her. He'd done this many times. Sometimes when he awoke before her, he'd draw her sleeping form. She often slept nude so more than one picture of her showed her in various forms of undress.

She liked it best when she wasn't the subject of his art because then she'd get to watch him. She loved watching his hands work knowing that he could use those hands to create beautiful art but also please her. She found herself licking her lips just thinking about the way his tongue always darts out while working on a particularly difficult part. And when he's finished, he always stands and stretches his hands over his head, emphasizing the muscles in his back.

The throbbing between her legs had not gotten any better. She started to feel a trickle on her neck and knew the ice was melting but still had a ways to go.

"Peeta," she groaned. It took him a moment to walk in, but when he did he was shirtless, which made her ache even more.

"Doesn't look like your ready yet."

"Please, Peeta."

"Hmm, I love hearing you say that."

"Peeta, please." She was beyond her dignity at that point. She'd lost it the second she decided to be tied up.

"Do you want to see what I plan on doing to you?"

"Yes," she moaned. He pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. It showed her very pert nipple with Peeta's mouth just inches away holding a piece of ice. There were water droplets all over her breast and she hoped Peeta planned on licking them off.

"Shall we start now?" She nodded her head at him. He positioned his body over her and she felt his bulge push against her center through his pants. She let out a sigh, relieved to feel some sort of contact. His mouth descended to her chest and he began to lap up the water puddles that had formed. He then sucked the piece of ice into his mouth as she anticipated what was coming next. Without using any hands, he rubbed the ice all over her breast. She arched her back as he repeated the motion on her other breast. She didn't think her nipples could pucker any harder.

He then took what was left of the ice and used his tongue to push it into her open mouth. They let their tongues dance around the almost melted piece of ice before he sucked it off the tip of her tongue and crushed what was left of it. He then went to her hard nipple and gave each a little bite before kissing his way down her body.

He blew his cool breath at the apex of thighs and she breathed rapidly. His lips touched her first and she instinctively tried to close her legs forgetting she was tied up. This made him smirk. He clearly loved the situation he had placed them in. He ran his tongue over his lips once then proceeded to lick between her folds. They were so warm, a far contrast to the coldness of his tongue. She began making noises she only reserved when she was especially turned on. The noises got even louder when he focused all of his attention on her clit. When he switched from his tongue to his fingers it sent her over the edge. The warmer sensation from his fingers was too much for her to handle.

As she came down from her high he began to untie her. He wanted her legs wrapped around her and this could only be achieved without the constraints of the ties. She heard the sound of his zipper going down and the soft thud of his pants hitting the floor. The weighted of him on the bed is what she felt next.

"Katniss, I'm gonna make love to you now," he said gently as he kissed her cheek softly. She hadn't recovered enough to talk but nodded her head while still keeping her eyes barely open.

He pushed in slowly, relishing at the way her body enveloped him. He was cloaked in her wetness and he slowly felt her coming back to him. Her hand had moved to his backside as she gently put pressure on him. He knew that meant she wanted him deeper. He guided her legs around his waist and she cried out her pleasure. He kissed her on the lips and neither one of them seemed to care that his thrusts had slowed down. It always felt better when they were kissing. She then unwrapped her legs and he pushed her thighs into the mattress before picking up his speed. At this point in their lovemaking, they didn't want to slow down, so he continued to thrust long and hard until they reached their climax.

His didn't stay on top of her for long. It was still stifling in the house despite the short reprieve the ice had given them.

"Where'd you get that idea from, Mellark?"

"Believe it or not, but it was Haymitch."

"Ugh, why did I even ask?"

"It's not what you think. I saw the ice in his liquor glass melting. I thought it be nice to do that on you."

"I think it's only fair if I return the favor."

"There's more ice over there."

"Oh, that's not the way I play. I'll use fire instead." They both eyed the unlit candle sitting on the dresser.

"After the AC is fixed."


End file.
